Matchmaker
by Kleine Snowdrop
Summary: Chapter 2 The Date. Nick plays matchmaker with Greg and Warrick. Slash
1. Matchmaker

Title: Matchmaker

Author: Kleine Snowdrop

Pairing: Greg/Warrick

Rating: G

Disclaimer: CSI is not mine!

A/N: This is slash. I had a pairing for Nicky in mind when I wrote it, but never made it to the story, so I left it open.

* * *

Matchmaker

Warrick Brown growled deep in his chest. His friend placed a cool hand on his arm, keeping him focused on the task at hand. He and Nick Stokes were in a club. Not the sort of club that either man regularly went to. The sort of loud, flashy club that Greg Sanders liked. The younger man liked to dance and these clubs were perfect for him.

Nick had dragged Warrick to this club; after the other CSI had let it slip that he had very strong feelings for one quirky lab rat. Nick was already very much aware that the feelings were requited. He had spent one to many nights, away from his own lover, with a drunk Greg Sanders. Greg was on far too many occasions a maudlin drunk.

Nick led Warrick to a booth in the corner. From this table they could see the dance floor. Warrick's eyes remained glued to a spiky brown haired man that had no idea he was being scrutinized.

Greg was dancing with a group of his clubbing friends. He was blissfully unaware that the object of his affections was sitting a few tables away. Wishing he were somewhere else, with someone else, he broke away from his friends and headed to the bar. After ordering a rum and coke he headed to an empty table.

Nick said something into his cell phone and turned to Warrick. He pointed at Greg sitting there all alone and nearly forced the other man to out of the booth. He took a sip of his beer and waited for something to happen.

"Hey, Greg."

Greg jumped at the sound of Warrick's voice. He had been lost so far in thought about that man and wasn't sure that he had actually heard that beautiful voice. He looked up and smiled, when he saw uncertain hesitation in those green eyes.

"Warrick," he tried to mask his excitement, but he knew that he failed. It was rare that they ever did anything outside of work together.

"Can I join you?" asked the CSI. He was extremely tense; he had no idea as to why he'd agreed to come to this bar, or as to why he had told Nicky in the first place. As he looked at Greg's expectant face, he suspected that Nick had been playing matchmaker.

Nick waited until he finished his beer. He toasted the two, already lost in their own world, with his last drink and told his own lover that he was heading home.

The end


	2. The Date

A/N: All right you talked me into it. I guess this is chapter 2; it takes place early to mid season 5. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

The Date

Greg gazed across the table at the older CSI. When they'd noticed that Nick had gone, Warrick drove them in Greg's car to a nearby all-night diner. Only in his wildest hopes had he ever thought that he and Warrick Brown would be on a date.

"What?" he asked as Warrick snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"Time to order, Greg," he said with a grin.

"Sorry," Greg flushed before turning to the waitress and ordering a burger and coffee.

"I'll have the same," Warrick told her and she flashed him a smile as he handed her the menus. Greg scowled at her retreating form. His reaction pulled a warm chuckle from the older man.

"What?"

"You're cute."

"I'm not cute," the chemist insisted. Then he pouted indignantly at his vocal response. If he was honest he really didn't mind Warrick calling him cute.

"Alright Greg," Warrick conceded taking a drink of his water, "hey congrats on your proficiency test."

"You already said that the other day at the little office shindig."

"Yeah," Warrick's eyes twinkled with something, "but this is more personal."

"Thanks," Greg said softly as their food arrived. They continued to talk as they ate. Greg's overabundance of excitement took Warrick by surprise. The young CSI barely stopped talking once Warrick asked him a few choice questions.

Every now and then Greg would pause and ask Warrick some personal questions. Warrick answered honestly but with far less words. On their first date they avoided several issues that would cause distress.

"So, you want to go for a short walk," Greg asked hesitantly, not wanting the date to end just then.

"Sure," Warrick said as he paid the bill. He slung a casual arm around Greg's shoulder as they left. Greg's arm settled around Warrick's waist as they walked down the street.

"You're quiet," Warrick commented.

"I don't want to be annoying," Greg said looking intently at the display in the storefront window.

"You're talking never annoys me, Greg," Warrick said in a gentle tone, "I like it."

"Really," Greg's eyes lit up and he smiled brilliantly at Warrick, and once again Warrick's words had Greg blushing.

"Yeah," he said kissing the top of the Greg's head, "let's get going."

Warrick drove to Greg's apartment. Greg offered the use of his phone so that Warrick could call a cab.

"Thanks for a good time," Warrick said as the cab arrived. Just before he left he swooped down and gently kissed Greg, "See ya later."

"See ya later," Greg echoed as he watched the older CSI leave.

The end


End file.
